Forbidden Love
by One Unforgettable Writer
Summary: 'Did he just kiss me? And did I enjoy it' Ciel Phantomhive
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian!" I yelled out.  
"Yes, young master?" Sebastian said once he was in front of my desk in my study.  
I frowned at him, looking at my demon butler. I shook my head before getting out of the chair. I walked over to Sebastian, watching him with my one eye.  
"Get me some tea and something to eat." I sat on my desk, my legs crossed over each other as I mess with my green coat before looking up at Sebastian.  
He nodded and walked off as I picked up the paper, reading about a new criminal. I sighed quietly, frowning a bit as I continued to read.  
"Sebastian, did you know about this?" I turned the paper over once he walked in, showing him the headline on the paper.  
"No, my lord."  
"Have we received any letters from the queen?"  
I got the same response from him, "No, my lord."  
I sighed and got off my desk, grabbing the tea from the tray. I paced the room as I held the paper in the other hand, reading it as I frowned and sipped my tea. I was troubled that the queen wouldn't ask for my help yet, but she'd ask me soon, correct? I shook my head and put the paper back on my desk before sighing quietly.  
"Is something wrong?" I jumped mentally as I heard Sebastian's deep voice. I looked at him, seeing his smirk.  
"You're still in here? Don't you have to make lunch or something?!" I almost seemed to yell at him.  
He looked at his watch and his eyes widened a bit. "You're correct, young master. I must me going."  
I sighed again as he walked out of the room. I started to organize my desk since I had nothing better to do. I took off my eye patch as I worked, rubbing my eyes as I blinked, looking up at the walls. I slowly laid down on my desk as I had flash backs of my past, the fire, the pain, then Sebastian coming to save me...  
Sebastian...  
I sighed quietly. I seemed to grow fond of him... I liked him a bit more than a master should, but maybe those feelings are because he's saved my life...  
"Only to take it again." I whispered.  
"Take what, master?"  
I jumped and landed on the hard floor of my study, growling up at Sebastian.  
"Never do that again!"  
He avoided that, "Why is your eye patch off? Did you want to give me an order?"  
"No. I just wanted it off." I frowned at him before looking at the tray of food. I scoffed. "I'm not hungry... Give it to some wild cats outside or something." I got up off the floor, grabbing my eye patch and trying to put it back on.  
I felt two, strong hands helping me. "I don't need your help!" I pulled away after he was done.  
"Wild cats?" He asked, smirking.  
"Yes! No, you may not have any!" I walked to my room, a scowl set on my face.  
I sat down on my bed, pulling off my eye patch again before throwing it to the ground. I hated how he treated me like a child sometimes...! I sighed, I guess that's just how butlers acted. But none of the butlers did that type of stuff before the fire...  
I closed my eyes and sighed, slowing my breathing and curling up into a ball. I heard the door open and light footsteps walking over to me. I felt my bed dip a bit and a small sigh.  
"Young master... I hope you know what I do for you is not out of our contract, but because I-" Sebastian was cut off by a loud crash out in the hall. He sighed again. He started to undress me as I pretended to be asleep, putting me into a night gown before kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear. "Sweetest dreams, Ciel..." I felt my hair being pushed back before I heard my door closed.  
My eyes flew open after a few seconds, my cheeks heating up. Did... Did he just kiss me? And... Did I enjoy it?

* * *

I woke up to a light touch on my cheek. I groaned and slowly got up, rubbing my eyes. I gasped quietly when I saw Sebastian right there in my face. I blushed a bit, frowning quickly.  
"I thought I told you to stop doing things like that to me." I whined.  
He just laughed and started to dress me.  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes, moving to the side of the bed as I watched him put on my shoes. I crossed my arms over my blue coat, frowning down at him.  
"Is everything alright, young master?" Sebastian asked as he finished.  
"Yes, yes. Now... Leave me be." I watched him walk out of the room.  
I quickly touched my eye, gasping as I realized he didn't put on my eye patch. I scowled and looked around for it, trying to figure out where I threw it last night. I sat on my bed and pouted a bit once I couldn't find it. I laid back down on my bed, closing my eyes as my stomach growled.  
"Breakfast, sir." Sebastian said after opening my door.  
I nodded and looked at him before he smirked, knowing I couldn't find my eye patch. He set the tray down in my lap as I started to eat.  
"Found it." He said once he bent down to look under the bed. I stared at his butt, blushing deeply and quickly looking away... I was NOT just doing that... Was I?  
He climbed on my bed behind me, putting on my eye patch as I ate.  
"The queen has requested that you take a break from your detective work because it's your fourteenth birthday tomorrow." Sebastian told me.  
I sighed. "Whatever she wishes. I'd rather not stop, but since she wants me to..." I finished eating and adjusted my eye patch, sighing quietly.  
"Leave me, Sebastian... Until my violin lessons." I said as I got off my bed, seeing him still sit there. "Or I'll just go to my study..." I watched him smirk as I left the room and into my study, seeing today's paper on my desk. I started to read.  
Killings... Cops are 'tracking him down'... Blah, blah, blah. Why couldn't I help? It's my birthday. What about it? It's nothing special... Just reminds me of how I was brought on to this miserable planet... To be honest, I wish my mother couldn't have children... I wish my aunt could. It wouldn't ruin my mother.  
She was strong... But my aunt wasn't. She loved my father and she couldn't have him... She was happy when she could have a child of her own, but then she wasn't when it was taken away.  
I shook my head as I read before something caught my eye. 'Jack the Ripper... Back?'  
No. She isn't back. She's dead. She almost killed me. But I loved her...  
I threw the paper to the ground, frowning. "No!" I screamed at the paper before walking out of my studies and into the garden.  
Everything I love seems to go, hm? That's why I can't be happy... That's why I can't truly tell Lizzie how much I do adore her. I don't love her... But I do like her. As my cousin, not a bride-to-be.  
I walked around the garden, feeling the snow hit my cheeks as I look up in the light gray sky. I ripped off my eye patch in frustration, stomping away from it as I walk into the woods that surrounded the manor. I walked and walked, feeling the trees and twigs and anything else there was pulling and tearing my jacket. Angry tears came to my eyes. Fourteen years... Fourteen years I've been on this earth and I've done nothing but cause problems!  
"Why?! Huh?! Why do I have to be put in this miserable hell?!" I screamed out. I looked at the falling snow, seeing how quickly it covered my path. I sat down on a log and scowled before I sighed, loosing all emotion. I stared up at the sky, blinking slowly.  
"This isn't hell, master. Hell is an evil place were demons like me come from," A dark, deep, perfect voice whispered in my ear.  
"You act as if you're a monster, Sebastian." I sighed and turned to look at him, but he wasn't there... Not even foot prints in the thick snow. I shook my head and turned back around before gasping, opening my mouth to scream before a gloved hand covered my mouth.  
"Now, now, sir, you mustn't scream. Someone will think you're getting killed." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.  
I frowned, growling quietly as I lifted my left hand to slap him. He quickly caught it with his other hand, my mouth still covered.  
"Come on... You must be cold. You're even paler than me..." He lifted me up in his arms and ran back to the manor.  
"Your cloths are ruined." He said as he laid me down on my bed, undressing me. I felt his warm hands on my body and shuddered, biting my lower lip.  
"I'm freezing... Now shut up..." I whispered, shivering now.  
I looked at Sebastian as he started to take off my shirt. I frowned a bit before pulling him into a hug, shivering even more as I felt his warmth.  
"Master, what are you doing?" He said,a bit unsettled.  
"Trying to keep warm..." I whispered as I closed my eyes, his arms wrapping around me in a soft embrace...  
"Sebastian... "  
"Yes, young master?"  
I paused for a second, waiting, counting my rapid heartbeats before I whispered some more.  
"Kiss... Me..."  
Sebastian looked at me before roughly pressing his lips against mine, kissing me. I kissed back just as roughly, pressing my slightly naked body against his. I kept myself close as his tongue slid over my bottom lip. I slowly opened my mouth, but before he could enter, I pushed him away, scooting away.  
"Out. Now." I said in a serious tone. I watched him bow and walk out.  
I kept my shirt on, seeing that it was the only thing I had on at the moment and curled up under my covers, emotionless...  
"It was just a kiss..." I kept whispering.  
It meant nothing...  
Right?  
I didn't have feelings for a man!  
D-did I...?


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed in bed all day, shivering. I was freezing and I was embarrassed. How could I do that? To Sebastian?! He's going to take my soul sooner or later... So, I'm sure I don't have any feelings for him... Do I?  
No. I don't and that's final. Having feelings for someone is weak and childish. I am neither of those!  
I am not childish or weak or fragile or anything. I am an emotionless boy.  
Yes, that's it.  
I stayed curled up in my small little ball under my covers, shivering now from the fight going on inside my head.  
"Young master... You should eat. You haven't had food in a while." A dark voice said, lifting up my covers. I looked up at my butler, seeing his red eyes and raven hair.  
I sighed. "I'm not hungry... I thought I told you to leave me alone!"  
"Is that an order, sir?" He said as he sat on the edge on my bed.  
I rubbed my right eye and sighed. "No."  
"Then I can stay." He continues to sit next to me, smirking.  
I slowly sat up and crossed my legs. "I... I could use some tea."  
He dashed out of the door, coming in with some tea. "Yes, young master."  
I rolled my eyes. "It was your job to come and make me eat or drink something, wasn't it?"  
He just nodded as he poured me tea.  
"Who?"  
"Your aunt is here, young master. She wanted you fed since you have a 'cold'." Sebastian handed me the small cup.  
I took a sip and sighed. "Of course... She would be the one to do that..."  
He nodded and sat next to me.  
"I didn't tell you to sit next to me."  
"And I didn't ask." He smirked.  
"Look... About earlier... I meant nothing." I said as I put the empty tea cup down.  
"Are you sure about that?" He leaned in close, looking into my eyes as I looked back into his.  
My face heated up as I pulled away. "Yes..." I walked downstairs, seeing my aunt and her red attire.  
"Hello, Ciel! You're feeling well enough to come down to see your aunt?" Madame Red walked up to me, hugging me gently. I just nodded and sighed quietly.  
I felt tired and weak and hungry from all the stupid crying I've done today. I look up at her and smile weakly.  
"A smile... From you? That's rare." She smiles and runs her fingers through my hair before releasing me. "Go back upstairs and sleep... You look like a wreck, Ciel."  
I just nodded, too weak to fight back. I just walked upstairs and laid back on my bed, feeling a warm touch on my back. I turned around to see Sebastian laying with me, his coat off, revealing his vest. I hugged him and snuggled close.  
"Don't leave. I'm tired and cold and for a demon, you're warm." I murmured.  
"Is that an order."  
I sighed and paused. "Yes." And with that, I made sure he wouldn't leave my bed.  
He stayed quiet after that as I looked up at him. I looked at his lips, bringing my hand up to trace them. His lips were so soft... So sweet... So gentle, yet so rough... I was falling for him and I just could seem to land on my feet like I always did.  
"K-kiss me..." I stuttered as I stared into his piercing red eyes.  
"Are you sure, master?"  
I pinned him down, climbing on top of him as I kissed him softly, tangling my fingers in his hair as my eyes snapped shut. I was satisfied once he started to kiss back, his hands trailing down my small teenage body.  
Teenage.  
I pulled away as my eyes widen. I was only a teenager. I was in the prime of my youth... I shouldn't be doing this.  
I stared at Sebastian.  
"This is wrong... Isn't it?" I whispered.  
He nodded and cupped my face. "It is. But it's fine..." He smiles softly.  
"I feel the same way for you, Ciel." As he whispered my name, shivers went down my spine.  
I blushed slightly before turning my back towards him, snuggling close as I closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Master, it's time to wake up." A soft, warm hand was placed on my cheek. I leaned my head into the hand and sighed quietly.  
My eyes snapped open and I pulled away from Sebastian, seeing him with only his dress shirt on. My heart pounded in my chest as I frowned. Last night was a mistake. It was a big, big mistake that never, ever happened.  
"Sebastian, leave. I'll start myself a bath and was myself today." I murmured.  
"Your bath has already been started, my lord." He said before bowing, slipping on his vest, tie and tail coat before slipping out of my room.  
I quickly went to the bath that was readied for me, undressing myself and slipping into the warm, clear water. I closed my eyes, sinking down even further in the water, letting it relax me as I sorted out my feelings for Sebastian.  
One.  
He was my butler and I am an earl, I shouldn't be feeling this was for my butler.  
Two.  
He will take my soul and love it.  
Three.  
I've had to kiss him, he's never kissed me.  
Four.  
Can demons even feel?  
I continued to count, all the way up to ten. Ten good reasons I shouldn't love him. It's not rational. Another reason, I can't love. I'm incapable of love.  
Bloody hell, I could be a demon for the little emotions I show!  
I closed my eyes and held my nose, dipping under the water to get my hair wet. I came above the water, pushing the hair out of my eyes and taking a small breath. I sighed and opened my eyes, washing my hair and my body now. I ducked back under the nuke warm water and washed all the shampoo out of my hair before coming back up.  
"Sire," a dark voice murmured behind the door. "Breakfast is ready."  
I got out of the bath, grabbing a towel and drying myself off. I sighed once I realized I had no clothes in here. My face slightly heated up as I wrapped the towel around my waist, showing my branding mark. I looked down at it, frowning deeply. I continued to stare at it, walking into my room. I looked at breakfast and lost all sudden hunger. I wasn't hungry. I haven't been in the last few days...  
Odd.  
All well, I'd eat a few bites to humor Sebastian.  
Sebastian...  
I sighed as I saw him stare at me. "No clothes today, my lord?"  
"Shut it and get me some clothes." I murmured before sitting on my bed. I looked up at Sebastian and sighed. "Do I have any plans for today?"  
He grinned and turned to me. "Why, it's your fourteenth birthday today."  
"So, no plans or meetings today... Good." I sighed for the third time. "Then just get me a shirt and my blue shorts. I don't feel like dressing up if I have nothing to do for the day."  
He just nodded before I turned my attention to the French bread covered in some sort of jam. I looked at the tea, smelling the tea before I took a sip. My favorite. Earl Grey tea. It relaxed people and Sebastian made it perfectly. I looked at the jam covered bread and took a small bite, it was better than I expected. I continued to eat the bread happily, grabbing today's paper and reading it.  
'Is Jack the Ripper really back?!'  
I threw the paper down as I read the headline.  
"Sebastian, soon, I want you to find this killer who's copying Red... She's dead." Yes, she was dead, but didn't she just visit me yesterday...?  
"Yes, my lord." He responded as he started to dress me.  
I was confused. I was so confused. She died. Right? But she was here, yesterday...  
"Did I have any visitors yesterday?" I asked Sebastian, frowning.  
"No, sir. Why do you ask?"  
Was yesterday all just a dream?  
"I could've sworn I saw her. Then we..." I cut myself off and shook my head. "How long have I been out?"  
"Well, my lord, after I brought you back, you fell asleep. You were asleep all day yesterday." He told me.  
"What happened at night?"  
He sighs quietly, buttoning my shirt. "It wasn't a dream... What we did if you're wondering. But Madame Red is indeed dead. _That_ was all just a dream."  
Explains why I smiled then... I never smile at her any more ever since she tried to kill me...  
I stayed quiet as I got off my bed, finishing my tea. "I'll be in my study, reading."  
"Yes, my lord."  
I walked out of my room, into the study. I unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my chest a bit. I was a bit hot and confused from yesterday's events.  
I sat down in my chair, sorting everything out. I woke up then ran into the garden, and then into the woods, crying and upset. Then, Sebastian took me back home. He said I was asleep all day, but he came up in my room and made me eat because of my aunt downstairs... I visited her for a very short time, when usually she'd walk me to my room and tuck me in... And we kissed... Twice...  
Yes, it was a dream. That Red wasn't friendly... It was all just a dream. But then how did I curl up into Sebastian's arms?  
"Sebastian!" I called out as I sighed, holding my head. "Tell me what happened yesterday."  
"You ran outside when it was snowing heavily, almost a blizzard and I found you in the woods. You were burning up and I suggested that you had a fever. I ran you back home where I changed you and put you into some night clothes. You then slept all day. You were having some more chills and sweats, so I was planing on touching your forehead to see if you were hot or cold. You woke up and curled up to me, falling back asleep." He said in a bored tone.  
"You're missing two pieces of that story..." I got out of my chair and looked around, trying to find a good book to read.  
"But I believe you already know..." He murmured.  
"We kissed. Yes or no?"  
"Yes, my lord."  
"Once in the morning or twice, in the morning and at night?" I found a good mystery novel and pulled it out, sitting back down, but this time on my desk. I looked up, placing the book in my lap and looking up at him.  
"Twice." He finally said.  
I nodded. "Did you mean what you said?"  
"Yes, young master."  
I paused before looking at my book, picking it up and opening it to the first page. I glanced up to see Sebastian staring at my chest.  
"Do you have a problem with it being undone?"  
"No, are you still feverish, my lord? Maybe you should lay back down..." He seemed worried, but I knew better.  
"No." I simply said as I started to read. It was a lie, I was still feeling a bit sick. I went back to my book, reading.  
I kept looking back up at Sebastian and I wasn't focusing on my book. Great, a fourteen year old who can't even read a book without getting side tracked.  
I sound like a little boy.  
"Why are you still here?" I murmured to Sebastian.  
"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, smirking.  
I glared at him, sighing in frustration as I slammed my book down, walking up to him.  
"You kiss me and you act like it didn't even happen!" I slapped him across his face. I was going to stop at one, but I just kept hitting him.  
I slammed my fist onto his chest and he pulled me close to him, his hands on my small waist.  
"Sir, you're throwing a fit." He said calmly.  
I growled and stared up at him as he held me close. "Let me go. Now."  
"Is that an order?"  
"Yes!" I hissed. I pulled away once he let me go.  
I turned around, only to be grabbed by my shirt and spun around, Sebastian's lips meeting mine.  
I kissed him back, a blush appearing on my cheeks.  
I quickly pulled away and slapped him again. "You're sick!"  
"And you're a sinner." Sebastian smirked as I walked away.  
I went into my room, locking the door.  
Why do I have to like him?!


	3. Chapter 3

I laid on my bed, closing my eyes as I heard the door knob rattle. I wasn't ever going to open it.  
"Young master, please open up. You'll need to eat sooner or later. Plus, Lizzie's here." Sebastian said behind the door.  
I groaned and buried my face into my pillow. "Leave me alone!"  
I waited for a cocky response, but none came. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes again.  
"My lord."  
I jumped and looked at my open window, seeing Sebastian standing right in front of it. I growled. "I told you to leave me alone."  
"Is that an order?"  
"I feel sick, Sebastian. I lied. I still feel horrible." I started to get cold, I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, slipping under my covers.  
I saw him frown for a moment, but it was replaced with a smirk. "So, should I tell you fiancee to leave?"  
I nodded and pulled my covers over my head, closing my eyes once more. I heard my window close. I quickly got up and locked that, too.  
"There... Now he shouldn't be getting in." I smiled slightly.  
I laid back down, sighing as I curled up against my covers. I slowed my breathing, biting my bottom lip for a moment. I sneezed loudly, blushing a bit.  
My eyes fluttered open and I saw Sebastian sneaking in, putting a small, silver key in his pocket.  
"You really are one hell of a butler.." I frowned.  
"Well, what type of butler would I be if I couldn't keep my master comfortable while he's sick?" He smirks.  
"A horrible one..."  
He walked over to me and took off his glove with his teeth, pressing his hand against my forehead.  
"A slight fever... Are you cold or hot?"  
"Cold." I murmured.  
"Then get back under the covers, my lord. That will help you."  
I just grabbed Sebastian's hand, pulling him up against me. I heard him gasp quietly before wrapping his arms around me. I kept close to him, closing my eyes and sighing.  
"This isn't happening, got it?"  
"Yes, young master."  
I laid my head on his chest, listening to his even breathing.

_Pain. Pain and burning flesh. _  
_"Hold him down, make sure he doesn't get away!" One of the men who were holding me down said._  
_"No! Let me go!" I screamed, thrashing around as they pulled the hot iron rod away from my skin._  
_The pain intensified._  
_I was done with fighting, it was now time to beg._  
_"Please...!" I moaned, glancing down at the horrid burn on my side._  
_The men started to murmur to one another, pulling me off of the table. The hands grabbed my forearms and dragged me to another room. Another cold, dark, empty room. It had another table with restraints... _  
_"Lay him down. It's time." Some rough voice said out of the shadows. _  
_Tears streamed down my cheeks as I wanted to puke, a horrible smell coming from this room as they threw me onto the table, taking the leather bounds and putting them over my chest and legs._  
_What I wouldn't do for clothes right now..._  
_"He's ready, sir."_  
_The men started chanting. My head started spinning._  
_I wanted to kill them all as I fought against the restraints. I wish they were all dead. All of them! All of them! I continued to fight against this horrid leather bounds. I wish I could kill them. I wish I could get out of these and kill them all._  
_I'd do anything._  
**Anything, you say?** _A dark, deep, attractive voice said._  
_Great, now I was going insane... But I decided to answer back._  
**Yes, anything.**  
_I heard a chuckle_. **You seem to act like I don't exists. Do you know what I am and what I do?**  
**No... **  
**I'm a demon**  
_These idiots were trying to summon a demon?!_  
**And what do you want with me?**  
**Well, Ciel, I'll help you. **  
_The voice seemed oddly familiar..._  
**How?**  
**By killing all of them. And what ever you wish... I just need something in return.**  
_I knew what he wanted._  
**Take my soul... I don't care. I have nothing else. My family is gone...**  
**I understand. But once you work with me, you're dammed to hell forever. We'll have a contract. I do what you want and once it's fulfilled, I take your soul.**  
**Understood. **_I mentally frowned._  
**My orders?**  
**Your orders are to serve me and the Phantomhive manor. Help me avenge my parents and capture their killer. You are to stay by my side and faithful until this contract is complete. **_I told this 'demon'._  
_I waited, wanting to hear a response. I returned back to reality, hearing the men chant. I was dizzy and all I saw was blackness. Black feathers shined as they passed my eye sight... Feathers?_  
**A name, Ciel! I need a name!**  
_I thought of the names that I was fond of..._  
_"Sebastian." I thought out loud._  
_I screamed loudly as I felt a skull cracking pain. The source came from my eye. _  
**With this I am able to find you. You may never run away from me or the contract. We are bound together.**  
_I saw a face which seemed oddly familiar as well..._  
**Now... Give me my orders.**  
_"Sebastian, get me out of here! And kill these men!" I screamed._  
_I saw a flash of red eyes and then screaming. Screaming and more screaming. But this time it didn't come from me... It came from those horrible, evil men._  
_I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the site. I felt two arms unbound me and something being wrapped around me. I finally opened my eyes and saw a thin cloth covering my body as someone picked me up. I looked up and saw red eyes and raven hair. The red eyes turned into an autumn color as the man turned down to look at me. _  
_"Hello, master."_  
_"Sebastian..." I simply said before crying into his chest. I brought myself close to him, sobbing. _

__I wake up, sweat dripping down my face as I sit up. I saw Sebastian look at me.  
"A nightmare, sir?"  
I nodded and brought my knees up to my chest as I panted, shaking violently.  
Sebastian got up and left the room, only to return a few minutes later with a cream colored milk. He handed me the steaming milk, the glass only half full so it wouldn't spill when I held it. I grabbed the milk and took a sip, closing my eyes and letting the tears escape.  
Sebastian is the only one I'd let see me cry.  
It's been years since that happened, but it was so real... So vivid...  
I finished my honey milk and pulled Sebastian back in bed with me, curling up to him like I did that first night I ever had him. He stroked my hair and I looked up at him, feeling so childish... But I didn't care. I was weak and pathetic right now... That dream left me terrified...  
"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered.  
He never called me that...  
"What?" I whispered back, looking up at him.  
He softly kissed me. "Sleep... You're sick and need the rest..."  
Wonderful... Sick on my birthday... But I didn't fight. I just closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I finally woke up after another hour or two. By this time it was right around noon and I was finally eating my lunch.  
"I'm glad you're eating Ciel." My fiancee said as she played chess with me.  
"Mm... I am as well. I've been so hungry lately, but I just can't stomach the food." I murmured as I moved my bishop, knocking out her last pawn.  
The chess set was made of a glass, the white had a blue-ish tint to it and the black was replaced by a silver color. I was the silver.  
"Check mate!" She said, her eyes wide as she knocks on of my pawns down. I sighed and shook my head.  
"No, Lizzie... You can only say check mate when you do this." I captured her queen with my king and smirked.  
"Aw..." She pouted a bit before giggling. "That was fun, Ciel. You should teach me how to play this again some more!"  
I nodded and sighed, getting up. "Of course... Again, thank you for the chess set. It really is beautiful."  
"Any time. It is your birthday after all." She leaned in and softly kissed my cheek. "Now, I must go." She giggles some more before leaving the room in a rush.  
I just shrugged it off and sighed, walking to my study as I rubbed my eye. I was glad I was finally up and talking to Lizzie... She did seem to find a way to always brighten my day somehow. And I loved my gift she gave me... When I woke up earlier, Sebastian said he had a gift as well, but it was to be given to me later at night. I crossed my arms over my chest, that just wasn't fair. I was born in the afternoon, not at night...  
"Whatever..." I whispered to myself as I entered my study. I went to my desk and sat in my chair, grabbing the book I picked out earlier.  
I started to read.  
'She ran, the rain pouring on her beautiful pale skin. She glanced back at the mad man who was chasing her with a knife. She gasped and he smirked, the girl tripping and falling over a log in the dense forest.  
"No! Please!" The red headed girl pleaded for her life, her maid outfit ruined with mud and tears.  
The man with evil red eyes just stared at her, grinning darkly. He walked up to her, grabbing her hair and wrenching it back. The knife slashed across her neck and blood spill-'  
I was interrupted by a small knock on my door. "Open.." I sighed.  
Sebastian walked in with my tea, like always. I started to read my book again. He always had to give me my tea when there was blood shed in the book.  
My book snapped shut.  
"You shouldn't be reading that, sir. It's far too bloody for you." He said. I looked up, glaring at him.  
I got back up and groaned. "I can't read one book in this house, can I?!"  
"Not this book, my lord. It also has intimate moments with two males in it as well." He smirks.  
"Fine, Sebastian, I won't read it." I murmured before snatching the book out of his hand and putting it up.  
I sighed and sat back at my desk, sipping my tea.  
I watched Sebastian leave. I frowned a bit... It seemed like he was swaying his hips as he left. I waited a minute. I quickly and silently got back up and grabbed the book. I flipped through the pages and found what he was talking about...  
A man, which I'm guessing was the crazy man in the beginning was raping another man. My eyes widen as I read the pages, explaining how this happened.  
"Ow... " I whispered. It seemed painful... But also pleasurable.  
A deep blush set on my cheeks as I put the book back up and sat down, sipping my tea again. I tried to get rid of the blush, but I just couldn't. The book was so graphic, so detailed. I could probably carry through what he did because of the details. I shuddered slightly before finishing my tea. I looked down, sighing quietly. I covered my eyes with my hands, groaning quietly.  
"I take it you read it?" I look up to see my demon butler with a smug look on his face.  
I just rolled my eyes and laid my head on my desk.  
"Shut it, Sebastian."  
I got up and sighed, walking outside in my dress shirt and blue shorts. Of course it was still snowing, and hard. I hugged myself, it felt nice out here, since I still had a slight fever.  
I closed my eyes, just standing out in the middle of the snow and letting all the snow flakes drop on me. I tilted my head up to the gray skies. I ran back inside and went to Sebastian.  
"You're wet." He stated.  
"I was outside... Now, give me my violin." I sighed.  
He nodded and bowed. He left me alone in the large dining room. I looked down at a silver fork and picked it up. I threw it at the open door, seeing Sebastian there and catching it. I smirked.  
"Good." I ran over and grabbed my violin and ran outside in the snow. I just stood there, holding my violin down by my side. I slowly brought it up and in a ready position.  
I closed my eyes, feeling the snow fall on my skin. I took a breath and started to play a soft, sad song. I hummed along as I made up the soft song.  
I poured my emotions into this song, only because I honestly didn't want to show my emotions. I opened my eyes and spun around in the snow, the song turning into a happy little tune as I danced around, mostly spinning. This part represented the child that I still had in me... The music slowed, turning back into a sad, almost angry sound. The fire... The damage done to me. I closed my eyes.  
The song slowly transformed into a hopefulness. I finally found Sebastian and I came home.  
The hopefulness faded into a sad sound again... All of my smiles were gone... All of my childhood, ruined.  
The song continues to be sad, showing all my sorrow and pain of my loved ones leaving me.  
Finally, the soft sound turned into a romantic feelings, a slight smile on my lips as I played this part, showing my growing love for Sebastian.  
The song ended with a loud and sweet sound before I opened my eyes and turned back to the manor.  
I saw everyone there, their mouths wide open. Mey-Rin even had tears streaming down her cheeks. I pushed past them after I saw Sebastian's smirk. I ran into my room, putting my violin on my bed. I groaned. I can't believe they heard that. I looked out my window and sighed, seeing that the gray sky was darkening... I believed it was right around five now. Almost time for dinner. I sighed and laid on my bed, unbuttoning my shirt some more. It was so stuffy in this house. I ended up just taking my entire shirt off, leaving me there with just my shorts on. I sighed and closed my eyes.  
I heard my door open, but I didn't care.  
"That was beautiful, my lord. I didn't know you could play that well." Sebastian said.  
"I didn't either... It just sort of happened..." I murmured.  
I felt my bed dip. I opened my eyes and sighed quietly, only to see Sebastian licking his lips. "Are you going to take my soul?"  
He smirks and stops. "No... It's time for your birthday present. And you can't pull away... Got it?"  
I didn't understand, but I just smirked, like he does and tried to mimic him. "Is that an order, sir?"  
"How cute... But yes, it is." He grins darkly and takes my violin away. He comes back a minute later, locking my door and walking back over to me. "Close your eyes."  
I obeyed and closed my eyes again, sighing as I laid back on my bed.  
I waited, a bit nervous to get my present from him.  
What I'm sure was only a minute passed, but it felt like forever.  
Warm skin touched my bare chest. I looked through my eyelashes, seeing Sebastian's raven hair surrounding his face as he presses his bare chest against mine. My heart started pounding as I blushed deeply, a soft, gently pair of lips touching my neck. I shuddered, my eyes now opening as I tilted my head, exposing more of my neck to him. He continues to kiss my neck, lightly biting.  
A moan escaped my lips. My face heated up as I felt Sebastian's lip turn into a smirk against my skin. He looks down at me, into my eyes. He put his hand on the back of my neck, lifting my head up to take off my eye patch.  
He pulls off his gloves with his teeth after removing my eye patch. He pressed his lips to my cheek, to my jaw line and then to the corner of my lips. He looked into my eyes.  
"No pulling away..." He whispers before crashing his lips against mine.  
I blushed deeply as I kissed back. I didn't pull away this time. I pressed him closer to me, tangling my small fingers into his raven hair. He licked my bottom lip, lightly biting it as I let out a soft moan, his tongue slipping into my mouth.  
It was wrong... It was so very wrong, but I didn't care. It felt so good! It felt... It felt... _Right._  
His lips tasted like honey... His lips were so sweet, so soft, I loved it. I felt his hands trail down my body, sending shudders down my spine. I arched my body into his.  
He suddenly pulled away and slipped out of the room...  
He left me there, wanting more...  
I wanted so much more from him... He was an addiction I couldn't get rid of now.


	4. Chapter 4

He just left me there... Wanting so much more.  
But this was all wrong. It's wrong for an earl to fall in love with his butler...  
I'll never love him. Never! It's wrong for me to love him... I'll deny my feelings for him. Forever...

-

Years slowly passed, I became a demon and Sebastian became furious.  
Of course, he never showed it any more. He never showed anything any more.  
I was now officially eighteen, but I stopped aging, so I still looked like a young little boy. I broke the marriage off with Lizzie... it was bound to happen. She's moved on and I haven't seen her for a while. I don't miss her to be honest, she was starting to ask too many questions.  
I've had to move towns, I've had to move to many different towns because they believe I'm the devil himself.  
No, I'm just a simple demon who's butler hates him because he doesn't have a soul.  
I looked up at Sebastian as we walked down the halls. We were at his house. It wasn't too big, but then again, it wasn't small. I frowned and sighed, seeing my butler's emotionless face.  
I looked straight ahead, finally seeing two doors at the end of the black hallway. It seemed like everything in Sebastian's house was black or silver. I saw some spots of dark blue, but only a few things. Sebastian said we'll be living here for a long time, since it's away from most of the towns folk. I was glad, finally settling back down.  
"This door is yours, master." Sebastian said, his voice even and clear, no emotion. He never even smirked any more. I hated how his cocky attitude was gone.  
I just nodded.  
"Is there anything you need?"  
I shook my head. "No, Sebastian."  
"Then I'll be retiring for the night." Sebastian slipped into the door right across from mine. Out of all of the rooms in the house, he gave me this one?  
I walked into the room, excepting black.  
White and dark blue everywhere. My mouth slightly fell open as I looked at all of the royal blue and beautiful white. Why was I so amazed by this?  
"It's the color of my eye..." I whispered to myself. Well, it used to be. It's the same blue that everyone loved because of my eye. I sat down on the blue duvet on the foot of my bed.  
I ran my fingers over the blue, shaking my head. He rather had this room set up just for me, or he likes these colors. But last time I checked, his favorite colors weren't blue or white. It's black and red... Thankfully Grell doesn't know that, though.  
Ugh, Grell...  
That man annoyed me.  
I slowly took off my coat, laying it on a chair next to the bed, doing the same with my shoes, socks and shorts. I left my shirt on, letting it cover myself. I curled up under the covers, bringing the duvet up with me.  
I closed my eyes and sighed. Us demons didn't really need sleep, but it was just easier to pass the time with sleep instead of spending all night crying to yourself...  
I've turned into a horrible demon. I cry almost every night now and I can't stand it. It's because of that damn butler of mine! He hates me and I hate him! I wish I could just run, but I can't... We're bound... Forever. I buried my face into my pillows, making all of my thoughts stop as I closed my eyes.

"Master..." Sebastian said. I opened my eyes, seeing Sebastian's face right in front of mine. I glanced out the window, still seeing how dark it is.  
I frowned. "What?" My voice broke. I touched my cheek, feeling how wet it was. Oh... I must have been crying in my sleep.  
"I heard you scream for me." Sebastian sighed, turning around.  
I growled at him, quickly getting up. I spun him around and slapped his cheek. I frowned. "Listen to me, Sebastian. I may be your master forever, but it isn't my fault that I had my soul taken from me! If I could give you anything else, I would! But I can't, seeing that this thing binds us so you're my butler forever!" I seemed to yell at him, grabbing his hand and pointing at my eye.  
He just stayed emotionless.  
He walked out of the room. I slammed my door and slid down it, tears streaming down my face as I cried silently. I hated being here with him. I just wanted to run away... Again. But that didn't work out so well. I growled and punched the wall, slipping back into bed. Tears continued to stream down my face as I fell asleep.

I woke up just to see the sun rising. I stood in front of my window, seeing the sun slowly rise in the sky, waking everyone up. I stood there, only in my large shirt. I unbuttoned the first two, exposing a bit of my chest as I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make it look better.  
"Mas-Oh. You're up." I heard Sebastian say. I just nodded, gripping onto the windowsill even harder.  
"I shall fix you breakfast."  
"No, Sebastian. Don't. I just want to be left alone today." My voice sounded dead.  
I heard the door shut, I didn't look back. I just guessed my demon butler left me all alone like I wanted. I felt two hands wrap around my waist, pulling me into an embrace. I turned around to see Sebastian, his face still emotionless. He dragged me out of the room and sighed.  
"You need to eat something..."  
I just rolled my eyes and walked back into the room. I stood by the window. I wanted to get something from him. Some emotion, whether it be anger or pain or... Something! I was about to go mad. I've kicked him around and I've kissed him plenty of times, but he doesn't do a thing!  
I looked out the window, seeing two black birds fly by. I smiled weakly.  
"Sebastian... Do you remember when we first met?" It was a random question, I know, but I wanted to see the look on his face.  
I turned to him as he spoke. "Yes, I do. You named me after a dog."  
I rolled my eyes, his face still expressionless. "Why the hell don't you do anything any more?! It's not fun! And to think I loved you!" I saw pain flash in his eyes, but that was it. He turned around and left me alone.  
I finally realized... I've never told him that I loved him... Looking back on everything, all of the moments we had... I've never told him that.  
Whatever, I was falling apart inside and no one cared...  
I wiped away my tears and stood up, sitting on my bed. I closed my eyes, covering my face with my hands.  
I heard the door open, Sebastian must be bringing me food.  
I gasped as he pushed me on the bed, kissing me roughly. His shirt was off and he was only wearing his pants. His hands pressed myself close against him.  
"Ciel," he whispered as he pulled away. "I've always loved you... I didn't know how you felt about me..."  
Was this a dream? It sure felt like it...  
I pulled him back into a kiss, my hands running down his chest. Sebastian ripped off my shirt, my body now nude. I couldn't help but blush, his tongue slipping in my mouth, exploring it.  
His lips still tasted so sweet, so wonderful.  
I gasped and moaned when he bit into my neck, lightly sucking on my skin. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily.  
"S-Sebastian..." I moaned again as he bit into another spot, right above my collar bones.  
I didn't want him to stop... Ever. He continued to move down, but stopped. I knew what he was thinking, he shouldn't go any farther.  
I looked at him and blushed deeply, looking away.  
He tilted my head back and kissed me softly. "Now... Will you please eat, my love?" He smiles softly, caressing my cheek.  
I nodded and smiled for once in my life. "Yes." He got up and chuckled, winking. I blushed deeply again, realizing I had no clothes on and I didn't know where Sebastian put my clothes.  
Well... Finally I have my butler back.  
So much can change in a few years...  
"Well... That escalated rather quickly..." I murmured as I blushed, knowing he still heard me as he walked down the hall. I was talking about his feelings, but... Maybe I was talking about the kiss...? Who knows any more. I continued to blush as I took the sheet and wrapped it around myself, walking out of the room to wander around this beautiful house.

* * *

I continued to walk around the halls, a small smile on my lips. I looked down at the large white shirt I was wearing, fixing it a bit. I finally made my way back to my room, but I stopped. I looked at Sebastian's door, pressing my ear up against it. I stayed quiet.  
I didn't hear anything, so I opened the door. The room was full of royal blue and black, but mostly black. I looked at all of the blue, touching my red eye. He liked blue? But I thought he hated blue...  
"Oh, young master, I didn't know you came in here." Sebastian said. I jumped.  
"I... I... I was curious..." I admitted.  
"So, now you've found out what my room looks like. Not only is it my favorite color, but yes, it's the color of your eye. Or, what it used to be." He murmured, looking at me. He walked in and closed the door.  
He moved close to me, pulling off his glove with his teeth... He was so... So... Hot. He made me melt just by doing this. I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. He placed his hand on my cheek, looking into his eyes. I grabbed the collar of his tail coat, pulling him down in a passionate kiss. I blushed deeply, my eyes shutting as he kissed back. Sebastian playfully bit my bottom lip, tugging on it a bit. I couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping my lips.  
Sebastian smirked, pulling away to push me on the bed. He crawled on top of me, kissing up my jaw. I tilted my head, allowing him to kiss more of my neck. I gasped once he playfully bit down, drawing some blood. I glanced down at him, my face still a light shade of pink. I pulled Sebastian back up, wanting his soft lips. I needed them, they were addicting now. I kissed him roughly, tangling my fingers in his raven hair.  
I felt his hands travel down my small body, under my shirt. My face heated up again as he pulled away, his hands on my inner thighs.  
"My lord... If I kiss you one more time, I won't be able to hold back."  
"Just do it."  
"Are you sure...? I don't want to hurt you..."  
"Sebastian, you idiot..." I pressed my lips against his again, shutting him up so he wouldn't fight.  
He pulled away, his eyes were a bright red as he smirked slightly, kissing back down my neck. He unbuttoned my shirt, leaving me there naked. I felt him move down my chest, leaving small little bites as he did so. I continued to blush as he moved down to my member, looking away. I gasped, my eyes widening as I felt pleasure roll up my body. I finally looked back down to see Sebastian's head bobbing up and down, causing the mass amount of pleasure. I slowly tangled my fingers in his hair, throwing my head back as I moaned again.  
I started to climax, needing to release, but Sebastian pulled away. I looked at him, panting as I blushed some more.  
"A-are we done?" I asked sheepishly.  
"Of course not, master." He smirked, his eyes now back to their regular color.  
He kissed up my neck as I pathetically tried to remove his clothing. He just smirked and chuckled against my neck before removing his clothes himself. He moved to my lips before whispering in my ear.  
"Lay on your stomach."  
I obeyed and turned on my stomach, glancing back at the now naked Sebastian. I blushed deeply, looking at his beautiful, perfect skin. He grabbed my hips, pulling me back a bit.  
He leaned down, his tongue tracing my tight hole. I moaned, blushing deeply as I felt the pleasure. He stuck a finger in, which caused my eyes to widen and my mouth to open, moaning loudly. He pumped his finger in and out until he thought I was ready. He pulled away, sitting up on his knees.  
He slowly entered himself in me. I screamed out, gripping at the bed sheets as I panted.  
"Do you want me to stop...?"  
"N-no... Just give me a moment..."  
I waited for a second before glancing back and nodding. He slammed his length in me, causing me to cry out in pain and pleasure. He stayed there for a minute before slowly rocking his hips, causing me to moan.  
"Ciel... You need to relax..."  
"I-I can't!" My body tightened, but Sebastian kissed my neck. I slowly started to relax.  
It still hurt, but it was feeling better by the minute. Sebastian grabbed my hands, pulling them behind my back as I allowed him to take control. He tightened his grip on my hands, keeping them pressed against my back as I moaned some more.  
"Hnng... S-Sebastian!" I panted, pressing my back against his chest, small tears forming on the corners of my eyes.  
He went faster, deeper and harder. I kept my eyes closed, most of the pain going away as I screamed out in pleasure. I needed my release soon... Sebastian's hands let go of mine, traveling to my rock hard member. He started to rub me. I screamed some more,  
I finally reached my climax, my hot seed spilling out and all over the bed and Sebastian's hand. I screamed as it happened, feeling him still move inside me. I moaned and blushed, letting him release in side of me. He slowly pulled out and let me go, letting me fall down on the bed as I panted, closing my eyes.  
I felt Sebastian's arms wrap around me tightly, pulling me in. I turned around, burying my face into his chest.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
"I love you too, Ciel." I blushed as he said that, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh... Sebastian?" I asked as I looked at the news paper. I turned on the T.V. seeing that a new show was on tonight.  
"Yes, my young lord?" Sebastian came in with a loose shirt and some hot skinny jeans. I licked my lips before smirking.  
"I'll excuse you for calling me that. We aren't in the Victorian Era any more. No need for that... Non sense. But... You're show is coming back tonight." I said to him, scratching my head as I looked at the paper, chuckling.  
The elder demon gasped, his eyes widening as he looked down at me. "Big Brother is back on?!" He squealed like a little girl and then sat next to me on the couch, tracing my faint abs.  
"Yes... Stop that." I swatted his hands away from my shirtless chest. I placed the paper over my chest, glaring at him.  
He licked his lips, climbing on top of me, nipping at my neck. "Mmm... Why, master?"  
So, the real reason I hated him calling me that is only because of how seductively he said it... It's like he wanted sex!  
"Horny bastard!" I quickly shoved him off of me, my old accent thick as I yelled that at him.  
I saw his eyes flash as he walked towards me, pinning me to the wall, whispering in my ear. "Don't talk to your master like that... You don't want to be punished, do you?"  
I blushed and slipped out of his grip, sitting back on the couch. I looked at the T.V. "It's on!" I some what sang. I quickly got up before he could shove me of of the couch. I went to our small bedroom and curled up on the bed. I frowned slightly. I wish Sebastian would've taken my soul... Killed me while I was still in London... While I was still a Phantomhive and everyone knew who I was... I honestly miss Lizzie and... That small annoying brat Alois. But I hate him as well! He wanted me to become a demon... I wish I could die... See my mother and father again. See my aunt.  
I hadn't realized I was crying until Sebastian pulled me into his arms, rocking me. I clung to him, sobbing in his shoulder.  
"I miss them all! Even my servants!" I cried out.  
He just rubbed my back, keeping me close to him. I continued to cry for a while before I shoved Sebastian away and wiped my tears away. I sat on the edge of the bed, my eyebrows knotted together.  
"Don't treat me like a small little child, Sebastian!" I stood up, my gaze cold as I stared at him. I quickly stormed out of the room, throwing on my black jacket and my Converse. I zipped up my jacket to hide my chest as I ran out of the apartment we lived in.  
I pulled up my hood, my eye patch hiding my eye. I still wore it... It reminded me of the simpler times when I wasn't a dammed demon!  
I started to run, faster and faster, my breathing staying even. I ran into the woods and up into a tree. I sat on the branch, one leg under me, my hands down the middle of my body and one of my legs spread out with the branch. I stalked the woods, hearing the deer run from a pack of three wolves. I listened, my eyes closing. I ripped off my eye patch and put it in my jacket pocket silently. I continued to listen.  
Unhuman footsteps came slowly walking through the woods... Sebastian. I listened to the wolves stalk their prey. I quickly jumped down from the tree and landed between the wolves and the deer. I looked at the small doe and hissed, forcing her to run. I looked at the dogs, my eyes narrowing before I started to run.  
"Master... Are we doing another one of those...?" Sebastian said as he ran up to me.  
"Yes! I am throwing another fit. I order you to catch this!" I threw my eye patch down, picking up my pace.  
He was talking about a night that I started a fit and then he caught me... Then we had sex in the middle of the woods.  
I blushed a bit as I thought about it. It was a very fun night... My amused expression turned back to the emotionless little boy I was. Sebastian always teased that I still had a bit of Alois left in me. But it was oh-so very fun to throw a fit every ten years or something like that... Now I knew how Alois felt.  
I quickly jumped in a tree and then growled, hearing Sebastian again.  
"I order you to stay out of my sight, Sebastian!" I screamed, my eyes narrowing. I saw a quick figure duck behind a tree.  
I nodded and sighed, closing my eyes as I relaxed in the tree. I heard Sebastian's uneven breath and a small sob...  
Good... He better be pissed he didn't eat my soul...  
But I'm glad he's staying... He loves me... Forever.  
Right?

* * *

Sitting in a tree all night isn't as fun as you'd think. It's boring and a bit painful, even for a demon. And it didn't help that I heard Sebastian make small remarks about me. I wanted to climb down there and tear out his dead heart!  
"A bit violent, don't you think, young master?" I heard Sebastian say.  
Damn... I was talking out loud again. That's going to get me killed one day. Why did I tend to speak my thoughts? Nasty habit of mine, eh?  
"Yes, master."  
"Dammit, Sebastian! Stay out of this! I told you to stay out of my sight!"  
"I am. Am I not? You can only hear me, not see me. Plus, what if this is all yourself? You've made an alter ego of me in your head and you're talking to yourself."  
"Ha ha, very funny." I said, frowning. I was a bit annoyed by my demon butler now.  
No response? Odd... What if Sebastian was right? What if it was all my head?  
I climbed off of the tree, seeing the sun rise. I sighed and walked back to my house. What a dreadful place? It was an apartment... No, a condo. Sebastian always had to correct me.. Still, we lived with no one and we couldn't even see how the upstairs looked.  
Sigh...I miss my manor! I miss London! Why the hell did Sebastian move us to the states? The people here are rude and fat... And their tea. Dear God. It's horrid! It's rather far too sweet or far too bitter! You can't find a good tea shop any where. The same with coffee.  
"Ugh! Sebastian! I take back my damn order!" I hissed.  
"Good choice, my lord. I saw you getting a bit... Annoyed. And I missed my show. Now if you don't mind..." He walked over to the couch, watching his show again. I rolled my eyes, scoffing.  
I walked to my room, frowning. Sometimes I felt like everything was my fault. Even if I had no control over it. Like when it rained and he couldn't go sit outside to shop, or when he dropped his phone (which I don't understand why he bought it... Those things are far too small and easy to break!) and the screen broke. I felt horrible...  
And when I remember that I'm a demon and he could never devour the one soul he wanted most. I couldn't help but sit in the small walk in closet, my knees pressed to my chest and my eyes wide. My eye patch was off, so my mark was exposed, the dull purple suddenly started to shine as I barked out a command.  
"Sebastian! Leave me and never return! That is an order!" I yelled from the closet.  
"Yes, master." Was all I heard from him before I heard silence.  
I sobbed into my knees. Why was I being so pathetic and weak?! This isn't like me... But I don't care. The long years that I've been alive is horrible and I want to die. But I can't. Not unless that stupid red headed death god shows up and I haven't seen him for a good ten years... It's been pretty peaceful without Grell. I've enjoyed it. But I have seen William once... It was at a small cafe down the street. He said he went there every once in a while to just clear his mind. We haven't gone there since. He flirted with a girl who looked just like _him. _I still hate him for killing my dear aunt, but I've put it aside.  
"S-Sebastian?" I said, breaking my thoughts as I stood up. I walked around the house, not seeing a sign of him anywhere. "Sebastian!"  
No response.  
Damn.  
I ran outside, putting on my jacket and my eye patch. I ran and ran, looking all around for my demon butler. I groaned as it started to storm, feeling the ran hit my skin. I hated the rain now and I hated it with such a passion, I ran back to my small house. I felt so stupid, I wish I could just find him without fearing the rain.  
"Sebastian... My love... C-come back..." I whispered as I shuddered, I was freezing now, drenched in cold rain as I walked through my door. I went to my room, undressing before grabbing one of Sebastian's baggy shirts and putting it on, curling up on his side of the bed as tears streamed down my face.  
I've screwed up.  
He's slipping away from my loving grasp.


	6. Chapter 6

As I curled up into a small ball, feeling the warm fabric of Sebastian's shirt cling to my wet skin, I closed my eyes. I shivered, wishing with all my might that my demon butler would come and wrap his arms around me into a sweet embrace. But, of course, that embrace never came. I slowly fell asleep, slipping into a darkness that can only be described as depression.

~~~

I woke up to the sun beating down on my face. I slowly blinked my eyes open, sitting up and stretching. I groaned, seeing that the other half of the bed was just as empty as before.  
"Dammit, Ciel..." I cursed myself before getting up, hugging Sebastian's shirt close to me.  
I walked out of my room, seeing a shinigami on my table. I growled, my eyes narrowing at all the red he was wearing. He still wore my aunt's jacket in that odd manner and he still had his glasses. He still acted as if it was the victorian era, but nobody minded when he was walking down the streets acting like a normal human. Everybody seemed to gush over his fashion sense. I didn't understand.  
"Grell. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was trying to find Bassy after a girl down the street died, but he's not here." Grell scoffed in disgust. "I'm not shocked that he left someone as disgusting as you."  
"He did not leave me on his own free will! I ordered him to leave!" I hissed at the death god.  
"Calm down, doggy." He said as he got down from the table, rolling his eyes as he sat on the couch in the living room.  
I gasped, trying to swat him away with my hands. "Get out of here! I gave you no permission to stay in this house!"  
He laughed and that made me back away. Why was he laughing?  
"My dear boy, I rented the place upstairs. I can be down here whenever I please."  
My eye twitched as I walked back into my room, grabbing a pillow and walking back into the front room. I started to hit Grell with it.  
"First you kill my aunt! Then you get me involved with that stupid angel! Then you didn't gather Alois' soul so he took over my body!" I yelled at him, tears burning in my eyes, but I forced them back. "Second, over the years you just randomly pop up looking for _my_ butler!" I hit him harder and harder until the pillow ripped and the feathers came out. "Must I continue?" I growled.  
Grell seemed shocked by my sudden actions. He stood up and sighed. "Down at the cafe." And with that small comment, he left.  
"The cafe?" I murmured. What an odd place to mention. But I might as well go down there.  
As I walked into my room, I patted down my hair and slipped off Sebastian's shirt. I grabbed my own shirt and pants, slipping them on. I grabbed my jacket and my eye patch, putting it on. I slipped on my Converse and then ran out, locking the door once I grabbed my key from the table right next to the door. I ran down to the small cafe that Sebastian and I went to. I walked in, reaching into my jacket pocket and grabbing my wallet. I pulled it out, my eyes widening as I saw Sebastian standing in line, ordering a coffee. I quickly turned around and ran outside, my heart pounding against my chest. He had to have sensed me, I was right there!  
I slowly walked back in again, not glancing at Sebastian this time as I got myself a latte. I paid them and walked out, sipping it. I closed my eyes for a second as I stopped on the side walk. I took a breath.  
"Hello."  
"Hello, my lord."  
"I thought I commanded you to stay away." I murmured.  
"You did. But didn't you wish for me to come back?" Sebastian whispered in my ear.  
"Yes." I said, my face showing no emotion.  
"Mmm..." He said before picking me up.  
"S-Sebastian!" I growled as he ran. He made me drop my drink...  
I couldn't help but pout, but I quickly dug my face into his shoulder, taking in his sweet sent. I grabbed on to him tightly, pressing my small body up against his. I smiled weakly, happy that my demon was back.  
"You may open your eyes now, master."  
I did as he said, gasping. We were high in a tree, Sebastian had me on his lap as we watched the sky. I curled up to him, just staying quiet. I enjoyed the quiet as long as my Sebastian was with me. I softly kissed him, smiling once he returned the kiss.  
"I still believe parts of Alois is in you. You've been acting strange lately." Sebastian teased me.  
I hit him playfully. "Don't tease your master like that!"  
He growled seductively. "I'm pretty sure I'm the master, Ciel." He grabbed my waist, pulling my in close.  
I shook my head. "No... None of that tonight." I smirked, acting like my old self once more.  
"Yes, my lord." He continued to tease before lightening his grip on me.  
I stayed quiet for a moment before whispering. "Sebastian...?"  
"Yes...?" He whispered back, kissing the top of my head.  
"I'm sorry." I glanced up at him, seeing his eyes widen with shock.  
"It's alright, bocchan. No need to apologize." He said, placing a hand on my cheek as his eyes soften.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

* * *

Sebastian and I have been pretty well lately. We haven't gotten into any fights in the past few months and... Well, our make up sex after my fit was pretty amazing... Anyway! I'm finally doing this whole 'blog'/internet thing. I don't understand it... I'm typing... It's odd how he knows far more than I do, yet children who are 'my' age know every little thing about computers, phones and blogs.  
Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, Myspace, YouTube... I mean, what the hell?  
"Sebastian?! What the hell is this?!" I yelled as I opened up something and a little paper clip popped up at the bottom of the screen asking if I needed help. "W-well... Yes, little paper clip thing..."  
Sebastian walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at the lap top with me. He snickered. "I think you opened up 'Word'."  
"What the hell is that?!" I asked him, looking at him as my eyes narrowed.  
He snickered again, just leaning in and kissing me. I kissed him back as he set the laptop down on the table next to the couch. I shoved him down on the couch, kissing down his neck once he put the stupid thing up. I tugged at his shirt, wanting it off.  
"Take... It... Off..." I grumbled into the kiss once he wouldn't take it off.  
He smirked and didn't take it off, flipping up unto the ground so I was finally on bottom. I growled, grinding against him as he bit into my neck. I let out a loud, shuddering moan as I clawed at his back, arching my body into his. He bit down harder and harder, forcing me to moan out his name quietly. I blushed a bit as I pulled at his hair, causing him to moan. I smirked this time and pulled his sweet lips back to mine. I kissed him roughly, biting at his lower lip as his hand traveled down my body and into my jeans.  
Our passionate moans filled the night sky as our naked bodies pressed up against each other.  
His hands on my hips, his deep thrusts, my pleas for more and his soft, gently spoken words into my ears. Even though we've done it plenty of times, it still hurts... He's just so... _Big_. I always scream in pain and pleasure and Sebastian always seems to love it more and more. Our love stays strong as long as I don't throw fits and he's faithful as always.

~~  
"Sebastian!" I screamed out, finally breaking through my thoughts as he pushed his entire length inside of me. I grabbed onto the sheets, hearing the fabric rip as my eyes closed tightly. "Hnng!" I gasped as we both came. I panted heavily, feeling Sebastian slowly pull out. I shuddered and closed my eyes as he pulled me into his arms.  
"S-Seb-" He pressed a finger to my lips, smiling warmly as he shushed me.  
"Let me clean you..." He said as he got up and walked over to the bathroom, turning the water on and letting it fill up the tub. I sighed as he slowly lowered me into the tub.  
I whimpered as he sat me on my butt. "Ow!" I hissed quietly.  
"We've done it over a dozen times and yet... You still act like it's our first time." Sebastian said, smirking as he cleaned me off.  
I hissed, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"  
"It means... You're still as tight as the first time." He whispered seductively in my ear.  
A large blush appeared on my cheeks as I shoved him away. "S-shut up!"  
He stayed quiet, other than that small smirk on his face as he gently caressed my body as he cleaned it.  
"I love you Sebastian..." I finally whispered, breaking the silence.  
"I love you too, my lord. I'll love you forever and forever." He said, smiling softly.

Years and years passed and we still lived on, as happy as ever. I guess you could say 'Happily Ever After'? Even though I never got the hang of that damn computer! Whatever...  
As long as we live, our love will stay strong. It may sound pathetic and weak, but I don't care. I realize that Sebastian is always there for me... Even when he picks up a cat (which, mind you, I'm still allergic to!) he only does it because it reminds him of me.  
So, I guess some things do end with a happy end! Even though we have our ups and downs, we'll always be there and have amazing sex.  
I-I mean... Ugh, whatever... I'll be his love... Forever.

**_The end_**


End file.
